The Puppy Doctor Chronicles: In the beginning
by fan-like-irving
Summary: Django's dog got into an accident and ended up losing his memories. This story tells of what happens next and how he regains them and reunite with his ex-owner. Read on to find out. Rated K just to be safe
1. Prolouge

Hi, this is my first fanfic. So please only give constructive reviews and no flames. All right, on with the story!

* * *

**Prologue:**

"_Ughh, what happened?_" Touching my head, I opened my eyes and sat up. Closing my eyes again, I frowned, trying to remember the last thing that happened but nothing. "_Why can't I remember anything? What happened to me?_"

"_Where am I?_" Looking around, my eyes widened. I was in a cage! "_Let me out! Let me out!_" I barked. "Rover, what's wrong?" A boy with brown hair looked through the door of my cage asked.

"_Who are you? What do you want with me? Let me go!"_ I continued barking as I pressed further back into the cage. "Django, what's wrong?"Another voice asked. "I don't know, dad," replied the boy now known as Django. "He was shaking all over, looking as if he was scared of me. As if he doesn't know me anymore."

"_What are you talking about? Of course I don't know you!"_ Now I realized that they can't understand me; they only heard me barking. Django looked at me worriedly. "It's me, boy. I'm Django, your owner." _Owner! _I thought. _I am nobody's pet nor property!_ Django set the cage down and opened the cage door, wanting to pick me up. Seeing my chance to escape, as soon as the cage door opened, I sprint out as quickly as I could and ran away. "Rover, come back!" Django yelled as he chased after me for a while before he stopped. He looked at me with teary eyes and muttered it for one last time. "Rover, come back."

But I never once looked back, nor did I stop running.


	2. Chapter 1: Maybe it's best to walk alone

**Chapter 1: Maybe it's best to walk alone**

Pant. Pant. _Well, it seems that I'm not chased by that kid, Django or whatever his name was, anymore._ Slowing down to a walk, I glanced around. _Where am I?_ Ding! A family walked out of a store just further down the road, carrying a mirror. _Maybe taking a look at myself can refresh my memory._ Giving a quick glance, I looked a little…exhausted. Then, I saw a little…something, on my neck. Pulling it out, I realized it's my collar. Glaring at it in distaste, I threw it away before I found a watch and a funny-looking hat with a bunch of gadgets inside on me as well. Thinking for a while, I kept the hat with the gadgets, in case of emergency, but threw away the watch.

"Come on, let's have dinner." A boy said nearby. Now that I think about it, my stomach had been making funny sounds for the past few minutes._ I do hope I can find something to eat._

After the fifth food outlet I had seen so far, I was starting to lose hope. I had been scourging the trash bins near these outlet for the past hour and they won't even give a morsel of food to a helpless dog. Then, as if heaven had answered my prayer, a man in front threw an unfinished hotdog into a trash bin. _Oh good, hotdog!_ I yipped. Immediately, I rushed towards the trash bin and took the hotdog. "_Hmmm, Nicolas' HotDog"_ I read. _Nicolas, that's a nice name. Defiantly better than Rover…_

_"Hey!"_ One of the stray dogs came to my right and barked at me just as I was about to have my first bite._ "Give that to us now!"_ Another dog came up to my left. _"But why? I came here first. This is mine!" _I said. The largest of the three dogs immediately rushed towards me, bit me and tossed me aside. _"Arghh!"_ Pressing the bite wound, I quickly ran away and hid behind a lamp post._ Why do they have to do that. _Then, I heard a scrabble and saw the biggest dog attack the others and gulped all the food down._ "Why did you do that?!" _I said, disgusted.

_"What is it, whimp?" _The dog replied. _ "Aren't they your friends? Why didn't you give them some of the food?!" "Friends? __Them?__ Hah! They just followed me so that they can eat something. They are useless to me!"_ Shocked at his words, my fur bristled. _Useless! I'll show him WHO'S USELESS!_ Hardly knowing what I was doing, I jumped onto the dog's back and started attacking him. He tried to retaliate but I was too fast. But more amazing was I fought using punches and kicks, moves that an ordinary dog cannot do.

After a few minutes of thrashing, the three dogs scampered away, the biggest of them was the fastest. Then, I immediately felt tired, drained of the berserk energy that had allowed me to fight him. _"That coward! Treating his friends like that. If that's what friends do to each other, then I rather not have any friends at all!"_

Walking away, I found some food on some mat with a few people playing nearby. Taking advantage of their ignorance, I snatched some of it away, ate it and ran away. Finding a place to sleep, I settled in, pondering about what had happened today before drifting to sleep

* * *

Yup, here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks, shadowayn, for reviewing my story.


	3. Chapter 2: Accidents

**Chapter 2: Accidents**

The sun was already shining when I woke up to a gurgling stomach. _Time for breakfast_, I thought as I began my walk around town. When reaching the middle of the town, I managed to steal a few pieces of toast from unsuspecting passer-bys. Once I had my fill, I continued my journey to explore to the city.

Walking alongside the road, I glanced at the many families walking past me, with children bouncing beside them, as if filled with so much energy and excitement that they were gonna blow at any minute. Smiling at the sight, I wondered if I were like that when I was with my family. _If _I _had a family…_ Saddened at the thought, I continued my lonely walk.

"Hey guys, come on!" My ears perked up when I heard that optimistic voice. Looking up, I saw a group of young kids walking with a few other animals. Smiling, I realized that the optimistic voice from before was from that red-haired kid with a head that looked like a triangle. "Wait up, Phineas."The girl in the group chased up to him, a small, pink dog at her heel. A green-haired kid just walked calmly towards them, holding something that suspiciously looked like a teal beaver with a duckbill. "Come on, Phineas. The park is not going to go away." I turned towards the sound of that familiar voice. Django soon caught up with the strange group.

Smiling at the group, I decided to walk away lest they found me. Before I even walked ten steps, screams were heard from a distance. Looking up, a cargo truck was speeding in my direction! Turning around, the group was still walking away, oblivious of the incoming danger. I knew I could easily avoid the truck, but... if I don't warn them, they might get knocked down!_  
_

The red-haired kid, I think the girl called him Phineas, was crossing the road when the truck driver spotted him and pressed the horn. I was just about to run to him and push him away when something weird happened...

* * *

_I saw a familiar-looking kid with a dog crossing a road when a cargo truck was speeding towards him, honking. Suddenly, like as if life flash-forwarded, I was running towards the boy, shouting "Kid, look out!" and pushed him away. Again, the scene changed to when the truck fell over and the rear part, the cargo, was sliding towards me. Then the scene changed to black as I heard a bang..._

* * *

Coming back to reality, I was shocked at what had happened a few seconds ago. However the truck's horn snapped me from my thoughts. Phineas stood on the road, unable to move due to shock. Temporary forgetting the jogged memories, I rushed towards the boy. _"Kid, look out!"_ I cried out before I pushed him away. Just in time! The truck sped past us as if nothing had happened. _"Hey you, come back here! You could have killed that kid just now. Come back here at once!"_ I kept on barking, not noticing my shivering from the burst of adrenaline earlier. "Phineas, are you all right?" The girl asked, the green-haired kid's face had worry written all over his face. "Yeah, I'm fine Isabella." The boy now known as Phineas replied.

Then, a new voice said _"Rover, is that you?"_Turning around, I realized it was the duckbill-face beaver. Annoyed, I replied _"What are you talking about? __My name's Nicolas, not Rover. And who are you anyway?"_ Then, Django looked up and was shocked to see me. "Rover..." Hearing his voice, I shrunk back a little, growling at Django. _"Rover, can't you remember? It's us, he's Perry, I'm Pinky and the boy's your owner, Django."_ The pink dog stated. _"No!"_ I shouted._"He's not my owner!"_ I retreated a little. _"Get away from me!"_ Then, I immediately turned and ran away. _"Rover, wait!"_ Perry called.

But I didn't stop running. I may not remember much of my past, but I know one thing...

The boy who was about to be hit by the cargo truck, the one in that flashback, was _Django..._

* * *

Finally, Chapter 2 is done.

**shadowayn:** Thanks for reviewing my story. The bully dog was just a stray dog, so were his subordinates. Just some minor characters.

I hope to finish Chap 3 soon. Thanks, readers, for reading my story.


	4. Chapter 3: Resolve

**Chapter 3: Resolve**

_"What happened just now?"_ Arriving at the park, I pondered what had happened when I tried saving that Phineas kid. Back then, I thought I saw past memories, something like an accident, but it's all broken up. _"Come on, remember!"_ Frowning, I strained my head, trying to recall the lost memories but to no avail._ "This is so frustrating! Why can't I remember anything?"_ Stomping my hind paws, I tried to think._ There must be a way to retrieve my memories. There must be! If only I could find them…_

_Find..._I thought for a while, and smiled in realization. _If I know where my memories are, then I could find a way to retrieve them. All I need to know is where they are kept…_

I did recall passing a library while exploring the town…

* * *

It was late into the night, _very_ late. Hiding in the shadows, I made my way to the library. After breaking in, I switched on a computer and searched for memory loss. '_Depictions of head-injury patients in movies and television almost always show the patient experiencing some type of amnesia, or memory loss. Indeed, memory loss is the most common cognitive side effect of a severe traumatic brain injury.' (1) So amnesia is caused by a traumatic event that dealt a physical or mental blow to the head. 'In patients with a milder TBI, memory loss is still one of the most common symptoms. And the more severe the patient's memory loss is, the more severe the brain damage is likely to be.'(1) Gosh, that must have been one heck of an accident, since I had lost all of my memories.__ But there must be a way to cure this amnesia, right?_

Digging deeper for another half-hour, I had found a few methods. Some were basically useless, only one or two may be applicable for me; I mean I was a dog after all. I found one of them to be very useful, which was this: '_Family support is crucial in helping a patient with amnesia get better. Psychologists and psychiatrists say that reality orientation aids may help to nudge patients back into their environment if they are surrounded with familiar objects, photographs, smells, and sounds (music)__.'(1) _I might not have family support, but if I was able to sneak into that Django's place, I might be able to find some hidden memories there. Maybe if I was able to find some music, they might be able to help. Then, I remembered on the first day, when I attacked the dogs. _At some point in the past, I must have learned how to defend myself, that's why I can defeat those dogs. So, if I could train myself to fight like that, it may be able to resurface some of those lost memories._

However, this method will take some time, for how long we might not know. Thinking scientifically, the only way to recover these memories was to find them. _But how?_

After a few minutes of further research, I found the answer: the brain. Pacing around in circles, I began to think. _Hmm…__so these memories can be found in the brain. But to extract them, I would need an extensive knowledge of a dog's brain and also the methods of extraction. Not only that, there are other factors that could increase the risk of the process. Sigh…there is so much to learn._

Yet I smiled, knowing the road that was laid in front of me._ But still, you've got to admit. It was kind of interesting. Who knew that a brain could hold so many sections. Maybe there are other things about the dog or other animals we can learn about. Not only that, there could be many interesting things to learn, like medicine, biology and many more. There are so many wonderful facts of life to learn!_

Steeling my resolve, I knew what I was going to do. _Look out, world. A new doctor is here and his name is Nicolas._

* * *

Pulling a wagon full of medical books 'taken' from the library, I made my way to the Danville Hospital. This would be a great place for my research and for me to stay. As quietly as possible, I found a room in the basement of the hospital and tried to make it as livable as possible. After that, I laid down to sleep, impatient for the new day and its many surprises.

* * *

_**A/N**_

Hi, sorry for the late update. It's just that I had some writer's block for the next few chapters. But don't worry, after these chapters, then it's going to be easier. Oh, and school is starting soon, so updates might be slower. Sorry.

Those who saw the (1) besides the bold and underlined words, I would post the link here, but I can't. So you are interested, please go to my deviantart account and my name is happynoob456.

**Review Reply**:

**shadowayn: **Yes, he remembered. But this is all that he will remember, so this will play the most important part in his mission to retrieve the rest of his memories. Oh, and lets call him '_Nicolas_', I don't think he likes being called _'Rover'_.

Thanks for reading my story.


	5. Chapter 4: Nicolas' Daily Schedule

**Chapter 4: Nicolas' Daily Schedule**

Rrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnng! The alarm clock rang as I turned to shut it off. _6.30 am. Perfect! Time for some exercise._ I sneaked out of the hospital and started my morning run around town for two hours. While running, I had my breakfast by taking food from unsuspecting passer-bys. Sometimes, I even swiped milk from the doorsteps of houses and stole some notebooks and pencils.

After that, I went back to the hospital to do some reading. Though I had discovered I was a fast reader and the concepts and theories in the books were easy to understand, still it took me around four and a half hours to finish reading three of the books, not to mention making notes and striving to memorize as much as possible. Yet, it fascinated me to know the wonders of how the human body works, its various organs, the cells doing their work and the multiple types of medicine that are used to fight diseases.

By the time I was done with the reading, my stomach was screaming for food. _Lunchtime!_ I went to the cafeteria to have something to eat before heading back to my secret home to begin learning martial arts from the books I took from the library. In minutes, I was already performing the powerful punches from American Boxing, the swift movements from Tae Kwon Do and the mighty kicks from Savate, French Kickboxing. Initially, I thought I was going to have a hard doing performing even one-fifth of the moves, yet I was doing them with grace, confirming my theory of learning this before or at least have the physical fitness to execute them.

After three hours of learning the many ways of martial arts, I began to devote myself into studying the Chinese arts of healing and the various animal systems and organs for the next four hours. Back at the library, I found that the Western ways were basically concentrated on combating diseases and attacking germs, but the Chinese method was to strengthen the body itself. So if I study both Western and Chinese, I would be able to heal anybody from the outside and inside. However, learning acupuncture was the most complex of all. The bad part was that the acupoints were all over the place. The worse part was that the only reference to this was from a human. Not one from an animal of any kind! All I can do was to cross-refer it to an animal chart and make a LOT of guesswork.

Then, I went out of the hospital again to have some dinner. And by that, I meant scrounging the dustbins and swiping food from outdoor restaurant customers. After that, I went to learn how to build things for an hour, just in case I needed to build something that was not in Danville or was necessary for my research. Then I went to learn how to operate the equipments that were used in the hospital above.

Finally, I jotted my progress in my diary, drank some warm milk and hummed some nice songs I heard over the Internet while researching before going to sleep, repeating the pattern the next day.

* * *

A lot could happen in two months. One of which was my visit to Django's house and I found that it was pointless. I tried to look for anything in there that seemed familiar, but nothing. So I gave up the attempt long ago. I had been exploring around Danville just so that I could know it like the back of my hand. Sometimes when I was out to get something to eat, I would run into Animal Control. Obviously I had to escape, and most of the time I managed to out-run them and escaped. Overtime, I develop the ability to plan ahead and devise a way to escape sticky situations. I didn't know why but sometimes I purposely allowed myself to be seen by them just to have some fun. Also, sometimes I would replace the books I had taken from the library and took others so that I could read a variety of information.

During my runs, I found that I can maintain my speed longer and my sprints would be faster. I think that my legs had gotten stronger during the past two months. Also, I had managed to gain a vast knowledge in anything that had got a connection with being a doctor. I now knew the different types of cancer, illnesses, medicines etc and how to operate the different kinds of medical equipments. I also knew the Chinese medical herbs, the different acupoints and how to apply acupuncture an both humans and animals.

Not only that, I am now well-versed in different forms of martial arts and thanks to the added knowledge of the topic of acupuncture, I was able to temporary paralyze a person/animal by accurately hitting the pressure points in the body.

To aid in my research, I had been building several inventions that can help speed up healing in specific organs of the body, and also maybe help me sooth my curiousity. However, though they had been a large help to my life, little progress had been made to find the rest of my memories. It was very difficult considering the very limited amounts of information about animals in both books and the Internet. But still I will not give up until I reached my goal.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

I admit, I HATE writing this chapter. No, seriously. I mean, it was a bit boring for my taste and this chapter basically says what did Nicolas did everyday and how he got his abilities. But don't worry, the boring part is over and the next chapter will be the start of the real thing. And I'll try to post it up asap.

**Review Reply**

**shadowayn**: I agree, soon he will get his memory back. And I will try to update asap.

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 5: My first break-in into OWCA

**Chapter 5: My first break-in into OWCA**

It's been two months since I woke up and started my mission on finding my memories. Still, in those two months, I had been exploring the town and its suburbs, so I would say that I knew Danville like I knew my own four paws.

Anyway, I was walking past a purple building with a balcony jutted out at the top, feeling the pleasing warmth of the afternoon sun, when I jumped at the sound of an explosion. What's shocking is that it happened just above me. Looking up, I read the words from the title board by the side of the building. _"Doofenshmirtz's Evil Inc, what a weird name."_ I remarked.

Suddenly, I saw a blue…something at the edge of the building. Then I gasped when the blue thing jumped _off_ the building while I heard someone screaming "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Out of nowhere, a hovercar flew below the thing that had just jumped out of the building and caught it. Releasing a breath that I didn't know I had held in with relief, I was overcome with curiosity at the sight and began following the hovercar.

It had been a few minutes since I followed it, but it seemed that wherever it was going, it was at the outskirts of town. Finally, the hovercar was stopping, hovering over a white building. Hiding in a nearby bush, I began to study the building. There was a sign just in front of it, saying:

"OWCA.

Secret headquarters.

(Pay no attention to the sign)"

_"Wow, that's a paradox."_ I commented. The hovercar began descending into the building. I strained my eyes to look at the driver and widen them in shock when I realized it was that beaver-duck I met the other day.

_"Perry!"_I exclaimed. Then, a pink dog strapped to a jetpack flew overhead and also began descending into the building. Immediately making the connection, I knew that pink dog would be Pinky.

I started thinking._ If Perry had driven a hovercar into a facility on the outskirts of Danville, same thing with Pinky with the jetpack, that means there are more of those stuff in that building! Or maybe even other cool things!_ I smiled at that thought, but then I began to frown._ Yet, that would also mean that there would be others like them inside that building._

Closing my eyes in concentration, I decided that maybe it's best to sneak in when its way into the night…

* * *

_"All right, it's time to do this."_ I mumbled to myself. From my hiding place behind the bush, I began walking sneakily towards the OWCA building. As I sneaked past the front gates, I wondered _"Why weren't there any cameras around since this place is a facility for cool gadgets?"_ Finding a window, I quickly made my way into the building and began exploring the place. Sometimes, I found weird places like the cafeteria, but a bit smaller, as if it was meant for small things like children. _Or animals,_ I thought.

Then, I found myself in one of the coolest room of all; the gadget room. There were so many incredible gadgets there: from grappling gun to laser pistols; from hoverpads to jetpacks and many other various gizmos with other purposes. It was a wonderland, a gold mine for me as I swiped as much gadgets gizmos as I could into my backpack that I brought along, a smile along my faces as my eyes brightened with the prospect of endless possibilities. Those too big to bring along I took as much pictures as possible, with the hope of replicating them with the replicating rays I swiped.

With my bounty of loot at my back, I dragged a jetpack out of the facility and flew back to the hospital. After that, I went to sleep, dreaming of the inventions and improvements I could do with my new resources.

But I did not notice the security cameras in the room, recording my every move...

* * *

**3rd person POV:**

Next morning, Carl was in front of the computers, checking for suspicious activity in DEI, when he received a call from the gadget room.

"Yes, Agent E?" He asked.

The eagle agent immediately showed him the empty spaces where a few of the gadgets were supposed to be. "Right, Agent E. I'll look through the security cameras and see what they got." Agent E immediately saluted him and switched off the video phone. Carl began finding the security footage of what happened last night in the gadget room. After he found it, he began playing it, searching for the intruder. However, when he did, he immediately started trembling in shock.

"Errr... Major Monogram, sir...?" He asked.

"What is it, Carl?" Major monogram replied, annoyed. "I am in the middle of giving Agent P his mission!"

"Si...Sir, I...think this is...more important than...Doofenshmirtz."

Major Monogram walked over to the screen and looked at the screen. His eyes widened at the small dog in the middle of the footage that had paused.

"A..._Agent_ _R!_"

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, looks like Nicolas had been found out. Now, the story's just starting.

**Review Reply:**

**shadowayn:** Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry, I'll update soon. :)

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6: Face off with the OWCA agents

**Chapter 6: Face off with the OWCA agents**

It was amazing what you can do with a bit of gadgets _not _found in the dump. I mean, seriously, most of the materials I needed for my various inventions came from there. Not only that, the gadgets I swiped from the OWCA building had a lot of complex parts that can never be found in places like dumps. So for the few hours, I had been making a lot of improvement to my own inventions and even made a few new ones. And they worked great; the improved equipment were now a little smaller, yet they could work with more efficiency.

Well, that was the good part of my trip. The bad part was the replication ray emitters. They could work, yes, but to a limit. One problem was that the emitters could only replicate simple gadgets like grappling guns and to an extent, PDAs, but not stuff like jetpacks and hovercars. Maybe it's because there were many parts in those things and it's too much for a simple computer like mine to just sort out the individual parts from the photographs. Not only that, it took a lot of power just to create a grappling gun from the atoms and molecules in the air in an instant.

All in all, going to OWCA wasn't a total loss. Actually, I just can't wait to break in there again tonight. I just hope nothing would go wrong though…

* * *

**3rd person POV:**

Major Monogram stood in front of ten agents in a meeting room. "Agents, as you knew, there had been a break-in in the Gadget Room last night. A lot of our equipment were stolen, but the video camera had recorded what happened then." Sighing, he knew that the agents wouldn't like this. "Carl," he ordered. "Show them the footage!" The intern immediately played the video. The video began showing the room, then a dog began walking into the camera's vision, taking anything of interest to him. The ten agents widened their eyes in surprise, gasping as they recognized the dog in the video as one of them, an agent. "He may once be an agent and suffered some kind of a memory loss, but right now, he's a Level 4 threat."M.M began ordering the agents. "Ambush him in the Gadget Room, he's bound to show up there again. Remember, he's a rouge agent now. Dismissed!" The agents immediately stood up, saluted and left.

* * *

**Nicolas' POV:**

_Night time, the best time for a break-in,_ I thought as I climbed the same window back into the building. Walking sneakily past a few rooms, I entered the Gadget Room, where the lot of cool things waiting for me to swipe them away. Happily, I began taking the many ray guns and other nifty things when I heard a voice behind me.

"Stop this right now, Agent R!" Turning my head towards the direction of the voice, I saw a man wearing a green coat with the initials M.M on his right and seven animal agents starting to surround me with another three right behind them, acting as backup. _Oh crud_, I sighed as I turned around and faced them. _"We've got you surrounded!"_ A dog agent barked.

_"I can see that, but may I ask what does the 'R' stands for? And who are you?"_ I asked, stalling for time as I frantically thought of a way to escape. _"It's your name, Rover, and I'm Agent D."_ The dog agent stated.

_"Rover!"_ I replied indignantly,_ "I'm no Rover, my name's Nicolas!"_ I looked around for something that might give me a chance to escape, something that might serve as a distraction.

_"You!"_ I walked over to a raccoon agent, sizing him up. The agent tensed up, alert to every movement I made. _"Are you Agent R as well?"_ I asked him. _"Yes?"_ The agent answered, confused.

_Perfect, just what I need._ Immediately, I grabbed him and dragged him till I was in front of Agent D. The other 8 agents became very alert, knowing that I would make my move soon. Agent D narrowed his eyes, ready for anything.

_"Well, sir, you want an Agent R? Here you go!"_ Quickly, I pushed the raccoon towards him, ran past them and sprinted towards the exit, leaving my swiped goods behind. The other agents, caught by surprise, immediately chased after me. The three agents in the back; a cat, monkey and a duck, began attacking me. They were good, but luckily I managed to block most of their blows and landing a few blows of my own, beating them easily. With that, I kept on running.

_"There must be a way out, come on!"_ I ran down the hallways with the ten agents chasing after me. I was faster than them and managed to increase the distance between us, but they had managed to force me to run _up _the building, cornering me. Reaching a stairwell, I ran up to the top floor and knocked down the door, revealing the roof top. _"Oh crud!"_ I cried as I frantically searched the rooftop for a way down._  
_

_"Come on, there must be a way down!"_ I screamed as I ran all over the place, panicking as I knew the animal agents would be here any second now. Then, I spotted a window below, about two stories down at the far side of the rooftop. A tree was in front of it. Maybe, just maybe...

_"There's no where left to run, Rover!"_ Spinning around, it was that dog agent. The rest of the ten agents began to approach, ready to pounce at the first sign of a fight. Looking back at the tree with that branch, I made my decision. There was no other choice but this, a slim one at that. I jumped.

_"Made it!"_ I barked in delight as I rolled across the floor of the Gadget Room. When I jumped from the rooftop, I spun around quickly and landed on the branch. As the sudden weight made the branch swing downwards, I ran towards the end, using the branch as a springboard to launch myself though the window. Now, as I stood up from the roll, I looked around for anything that could distract the pursuing agents for a while. Anything... like a decoy! Grabbing what I needed, I ran to the circuit breaker and switched it off, plunging the room into darkness. And there I laid in wait, hoping this would work.

* * *

**3rd person POV:**

"Don't!" Agent D cried as he saw Nicolas jumped from the rooftop. Quickly, he and the other nine agents sprinted forward when they heard a smashing sound. At the end of the rooftop, they saw a window that was smashed and a tree with a branch that was still swinging vertically. Thinking quickly, he realized that the window below led to the Gadget Room. "Hurry, he's in the Gadget Room! We mustn't let him escape!" Agent D ordered as he led the chase back to where they came from.

* * *

**Nicolas' POV:**

In the darkness, I strapped a makeshift bundle to a jetpack and aimed it at the window. Hopefully, the agents would not noticed the difference and went after the decoy. While waiting, I grabbed as much as I could into my getaway hovercar since I knew I wouldn't be coming back here for a time. Then, the door to the Gadget Room swung open and in came the ten agents. In a rush, I think they didn't expect the room to be dark. Quietly, I made my way to the decoy jetpack, activated it and fled back into the safety of the darkness before any of the agents noticed me. The jetpack immediately took off and flew towards the window.

"Look, there he goes!" shouted one of the agents. " Quickly, before he escapes." Agent D barked as he grabbed a jetpack and flew out of the window as the rest of them followed, pursuing the decoy. when the coast was clear, I cut a hole in the retractable rooftop above with a laser before driving the getaway hovercar out and away as soon as I could.

However, a few minutes later, as I was driving towards the hospital, I heard a bark behind me. Turning around, my eyes widened in surprise as I saw the ten agents found me. Worse, they were_ catching up_ to me. "Give it up, Agent R! You can't escape us." Agent D barked. Panicking, I noticed a switch that was labeled 'Turbo'. Hoping for the best, I turned on the switch and immediately the hovercar went faster. _How in the world did they find me so fast?! _I silently screamed as I turned towards the park. Spotting a drainage cover, I immediately got an idea. Landing near it, I opened the cover, grabbed a grappling gun and drove the hovercar into it. Climbing back up and closing the cover, I hid behind a tree just as the chasing agents were in sight. But still I wondered, how did they see through my decoy so easily?

* * *

**3rd person POV:**

Agent D and the other 9 agents were chasing the rouge agent escaping on the jetpack when Agent D's watch began beeping. "Agent D," M.M image appeared on the watch. "Rouge Agent R is escaping on a hovercar. Go after him now. Monogram out." _"B__ut if Nicolas is on a hovercar, then who are we chasing?" _Agent D asked. Then, the jetpack crashed into the tree and exploded, revealing the decoy as it dropped onto the pavement below. Agent D immediately activated the radar on his watch, which showed a red dot. _"This way! Activate the Turbo!"_ He ordered as he led the chase, following the signal from the activated tracker on the hovercar.

A few minutes later, they spotted the hovercar. _"There he is!"_ Agent D barked. Nicolas turned around, looked panicked and drove faster, turning towards the park. Nicolas turned around and panicked as he activated the turbo and sped off towards the park, with the ten agents chasing him.

* * *

**Nicolas' POV:**

When the agents arrived, I heard one of them exclaimed. _"But we saw him landed here! How could he just vanished with the hovercar?!"_ I took a peek and saw Agent D checking his watch then spoke. _"The radar isn't picking up anything. He must have switched off the engine and ran off." Radar,_ I thought,_ so that's how they did it!__ "Even so, where is the hovercar? It should be right here but it's not!"_ The duck agent stated. _"Look around, there must be some tracks here that could tell us something."_ Agent D ordered.

The ten agents landed and started searching around for clues. I simply stood still, hidden behind a tree, hoping for the best that they didn't find anything. Luckily for me, they didn't. After a few minutes, they gave up and regrouped. _"I can't believe he'd gave us the slip! We were so close to him, he shouldn't have gone far!"_ Agent R fumed. Agent D switched on his video communicator and the image of the man whom I had seen back at the Gadget Room appeared. "What's your status, Agent D? Have you caught Agent R?" The man asked. Agent D shook his head, saddened, and barked. _"No sir. We also couldn't find the stolen equipment too, sir."_ The man immediately sighed and shook his head. "Alright,come back to HQ for a debrief." The ten agents immediately took off in the direction of the OWCA building. Once it was safe to come out, I walked to the drainage cover, heaving a sigh of relief._ "Now THAT was a close-call,"_ I murmured as I removed the cover. Taking out the grappling hook, I hooked it to the hovercar and reeled it in. It took a while, but it worked. After I got it out, I disassembled the GPS system, tossed it in the bag and started up the hovercar. While driving towards the hospital, I pondered about what happened at the rooftop of the hospital. It was really a close call back then; if the tree wasn't there, I would have been arrested. However, I knew I had to go back there eventually, but this time I wouldn't be that lucky.

But, if I really had to go back there, I needed something. Something that can take me out of a tight situation easily. It didn't have to be flashy, but it had to be small, handy and within reach. When I landed next to the hospital, I began thinking on how to hide the hovercar when I found a solution to my problem. I smiled; it was that simple. I began planning what I needed for my new invention, the hover rings.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Oh, I won't be posting any new chapters for the next two weeks. I need to revise for the tests in the second week, so yeah. After the exams would be the holidays, which is sadly for only two weeks. During that time, I would be spending family time in China, touring. I will be doing some drawing, painting on PaintSAI, and maybe even plot the next few chapters. But I won't be posting any chapters, maybe after the exams. So until then, the Puppy Doctor bids you farewell.

**Review Reply**

**shadowayn:** You'll find out soon enough. After all, I have to keep some secrets to myself, right? Sooner or later, they will all be revealed anyway.

Well, see you next time. Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 7: Escape once again

**Chapter 7: Escape once again**

**3rd person POV**

Major Monogram looked at the ten agents in the meeting room, downcast as they had failed to capture Rouge Agent R, for he had disappeared right under their very noses. "All rights, agents." He caught the attention of the ten agents. "As you know, Rouge Agent R is still on the loose and we may not know when he will strike again." The agents immediately looked away from him, ashamed. "We know that you all had tried your hardest, so I've decided to give you another chance and add some new members to the team." The door behind him opened and five agents walked in. Monogram then pointed to one of them, a teal platypus. "Everyone of you here knows that Agent P here and that he's the best agent in the agency, also he is more experienced than any of you. So I'm putting him in charge of this operation." Turning to Perry, he saluted to him and left the room, leaving Perry to lay out his plans.

_"Alright, we all know that Rouge Agent R, or Nicolas, as he calls himself, will be aiming for our equipments. All we have to do is to lay in wait for him."_ Perry explained.

_"But we already did that last night and it didn't work!"_ Agent D exclaimed.

_"That's all we can do for now, Agent D. Furthermore, there's something we have that he doesn't; and that is the experience of being trapped by our nemeses. If we could use that to trap him, then it will be easier for us to catch him. We may not know when he will be coming, but eventually, he WILL come._

* * *

**Nicolas' POV**

It's been two days already. Two days since I'd broke into that OWCA place, two days since I'd almost been caught by the agents and escape, two days since I'd started inventing my latest device.

Yes, for the past 36 hours, I had been working on my Hover Rings. For starters, there's good news and bad news. The good news is that the rings were working perfectly. With it, I can walk on air, literally.

And, here's the bad news. This thing can only be used for at the most a minute before it malfunctioned. I had modified it many times to decrease the energy usage and hopefully increase the amount of time I could use. However, no matter what I did, the results were still the same. I just cannot figure out where was the problem and I had to do it quick, for I was running out of parts.

I knew I'd to break into that place again, but they would have been expecting me by now. Sighing, I armed myself with things that might come in handy against the reception that was waiting for me at OWCA...

* * *

Once again, night fell, giving me additional cover as I hid behind the same bush everytime I came here. Observing the building, I saw the usual cameras, but no guards. Usually by now, there should be guards guarding a place that had been robbed two nights in a row. Strange, I thought. Even so, I could always use the hovercar which I had parked behind a warehouse a few kilometres away for an escape.

Sneaking into the building by the same I used last time, I made my way towards the Gadget Room. However, on the way, I was beginning to get suspicious. There were no guards, no patrols, no...nothing. All I had done was sneaking past the cameras through the corridors. "What's going on? Didn't they learn their lesson?" As this thought went through my head, suspicions raised as I became more alert.

Skulking in the shadows of the Gadget Room, I scanned the area for anything suspicious. But there is nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing at all. "This is way too easy." I said as I walked into the open. "By now they should have known I would be coming, but why? There is no guards and this place is empty, so why?"

"Because this is a trap." A voice spoke amid the darkness. Turning around, I saw the same ten agents I met last night, with five new agents to the group. One of them, a teal platypus, walked forward. "Give it up, Nicolas. You can't escape this time."

"Say, you are that platypus I met the other day, aren't you?" Turning around and spotted a familiar-looking dog. "… And you are that Chihuahua, right?" Sighing, I shook my head. "Somehow, I kind of expected this to happen." I admitted.

"Then surrender." Perry ordered. "Or we'll arrest you by force." Smirking, I retorted. "Not gonna happen, _beaver-duck_!" As soon as I said that, I charged towards him. Reacting quickly, the fifteen agents charged as well.

_Wait for it,_ I told myself. _Wait for it._ When both me and the agents were close, _Now!_ I shouted in my mind as I leaped over the charging agents and landed safely on the other side. "Catch me if you can, beaver-duck!" I laughed as I ran out of the Room with the agents giving chase.

"Split up and corner him!" Perry ordered as the agents began the chase. Soon, I found myself being forced to run up the building again as the agents kept on blocking every escape route I could find. Rounding a corner, I saw half of the group running towards me. With the other half of the agents chasing up, I would be trapped very soon. With no other choice, I ran up to the group before me, engaging in a fight. It was a 1 vs 7 fight, but I managed to hold my ground. It was easy, considering that all I had to do was to strike at their joints. Soon, I managed to defeat them all, but that had taken too much time. As soon I had taken down Agent D, the rest of the squad had caught up and were getting into their fighting positions, signalling that they would not let me get away without a fight. Sighing, I too took a fighting stance before engaging into another round with them.

The fight was just the same as before, except for one thing. I managed to deck the floor with the other 7 agents. But with Perry , that was a different story. After I took down Pinky, the teal platypus jumped on me and our fight began. Giving blow for blow, kick for kick, it was obvious that Perry and I were almost equal. _Almost_ equal. As much as I hate to admit it, Perry was better at this than me. Though I managed to block most of his attacks, I still got more hits than Perry. Suddenly, with a smirk, he did a back flip, his beaver tail smacked my chin and I flew back a few paces. _That's gonna leave a mark, _I thought as I stood up, rubbing the area where his tail whacked me. "You're good, I'll give you that." I muttered. During our fight, I realized that this platypus was even better than the other 14 agents I'd just fought, to the point that he could have taken me down himself. To my surprise, for once I was_ afraid_ of being caught. _I had to get out of here and fast!,_ I mentally screamed.

"Not so fast, Nicolas!" Turning around, I growled as the other 14 agents were getting ready to fight. _They managed to recover while I was fighting with that platypus! How could I be that stupid?_ I mentally cursed myself. I had to escape, fast! With Perry blocking one end of the corridor while Pinky and the rest were guarding the other, chances of escaping were slim. There was only one I could think of...

Sprinting up to Perry, I saw him crouching, ready for any move I made. _Now it's my turn!_ Just as I was about to crash into Perry, I jumped onto one of the walls and, with the momentum from my dash, leaped over the agent with a somersault. "Top that, beaver-duck!" I shouted gleefully before I continued running. With that, the chase continued.

Like a deja vu, the chase again ended at the rooftop. Frowning slightly, I turned towards the fifteen agents who had just caught up. They immediately circled me, with the edge of the rooftop at my back. "Give it up, Nicolas!" One of the dog agents, a black dog with a white chest, barked. "There's no way you can escape this time!"

"How many times have I already proved you wrong?" I retorted. With a smirk, I turned around and jumped off the building.

"No!" The agents cried as they rushed to the edge. But what they saw next, they still couldn't believe that it was even possible. As I jumped, I did a forward somersault, banging my two wrists together, activating the four bracelets on my limbs. Immediately, the outer layer of the bracelets expanded until it was slightly bigger than my paws, spinning with increasing speed till it reached a designated speed. The rings then sucked in air and deposited it underneath my paws. When I finished my somersault, I landed on my paws on what seemed to be an invisible platform. Quickly, I jumped down again till I reached the road.

Looking up, I rolled on the floor laughing at the sight of the agents, with mouths so wide I didn't think they would noticed if a fly went into them. After my bout of laughter was over, I got onto my paws and took off into the direction of the warehouse. "Catch me if you can, beaver-duck!"

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Shaking out of his shock, the platypus agent quickly took out his hand glider and shouted to his fellow agents."Snap out of it, he's getting away!" With that, he jumped off the rooftop and as the hand glider caught the wind, he took off into the night. The other 14 agents followed his lead and soon, 15 secret agents were gliding in the wind, chasing the dog who was fast on his paws.

* * *

**Nicolas' POV**

_Yes!_ I mentally shouted as the warehouse was within reach. Stopping at the doorway, I heard someone cried out. "There he is!" Sighing, I looked up and saw the animal agents in the sky, coming closer in every second. Frowning slightly, I entered the warehouse, hoping to catch the agents off guard in there. Spotting a separating shutter at the far side of the building, I quickly reached the switch on the other side as well, just as the agents reached the doorway. Knowing their mistakes, they cautiously approached me. With a smirk, I activated the shutter.

"No!" Perry was the first one to react, dashing for the gap that was growing smaller by the second, the other agents following after a second or two. Sadly for them, only three managed to cross before the shutter closed completely. Banging on it, the black-dog agent ordered. "Try to find a way around the shutters, we'll go on and catch..."

When the three agents were passing through, I was looking around for a distraction. There, a fire extinguisher! _Perfect!_ As quickly and stealthily as I could, I grabbed it and ran towards them. Just as Perry and Pinky were getting ready to fight, I sprayed the contents at them, blocking their sights and cutting the black-dog agent's orders. With the gas surrounding them, they couldn't hold their breath for much longer and started coughing.

"Agent S? What's happening?" Under the cover of the gas, I quickly made my way to each agents and struck their limbs. Just enough for them to go limp for a few minutes. "Agent S, what's going on in there?" The voice from the other side seemed to be panicking. Immediately, I dragged them out of the warehouse so that they would not breathe in too much of the gas.

"You won't get away with this. Let us go!" Pinky shouted.

"Sorry, Pinky. No can do. Well, not now that is" I gave him a smirk. Pulling out a syringe filled with a mysterious liquid, I injected a small portion of it into them.

"What are you doing to us?" Perry shouted. Just as he did, his head began to swim and becoming dizzy. So were the two dog agents. They were too focused on trying to stay conscious that they didn't notice me pulling out a strange-looking...thing out of my pocket.

"Oh nothing, just a little experiment."I replied as I pressed the trigger. The three agents looked at the barrel of the 'thing' and was immediately caught by the swirling patterns emitted out of the device. In a matter of seconds, they were instantly hypnotized, eyes half-opened and unfocused, ready to obey any command I gave them.

Smash! I turned around and saw a hook launched from a grappling gun flew through one of the windows and hooked to a nearby tree. _Crud!_ I mentally cried out before ordering the three captives to follow me to my hovercar. On the way, I also asked them to toss away anything that could be used as a tracker. Once that was done, I tied them up and placed them in the hovercar. Just as I was about to make my getaway, the rest of the agents had broke out of the warehouse. Gunning the accelerator, I managed to drive the flying car away from them as quickly as I could.

"Perry, Pinky, Shelia! NO!" One of the agents exclaimed as they saw me flying away with the three of them as captives, knowing they couldn't catch up. All they could do now was to alert M.M about the current situation and hope for the best.

Sighing with relief at my another narrow escape, I flew the hovercar back to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N**

Finally, another chapter is done. Personally, I think I would have finished it sooner if I wasn't distracted by...other stuff. (CURSE YOU, PROCRASTINATION!)

Somehow, I don't think I like how the chapter ends. It seems...rushed. But that's the best I can do. Oh, well.

Shelia doesn't belong to me, She belonged to shadowayn, since I planned to have this story in sync with his/hers.

**Review Reply**

**shadowayn:** Thanks! You too.

Thanks for reading. Carpe Diem


	9. Chapter 8: A doctor's guests

**Chapter 8: A doctor's guests**

**Perry's POV**

_Uugh, what happened?_ I thought as I woke up. Beside me, I noticed that Pinky and Sheila were waking up as well. "_Are you alright?"_ was what I wanted to say when I found out I couldn't even opened my mouth. "Mmmmh!" I tried to say something, but they couldn't understand what I said. They too tried to speak, sadly they also couldn't their mouths as well. All I could get was two "Mmmmh!" Now I could see gags binding their stouts tightly and I could only assume that he'd done the same thing with mine. No wonder we couldn't talk!

We saw that our hands were tied behind our backs with our legs straightened in front. We tried to move them, well being in that position for a long time would get cramps. Yet no matter how much we tried, we couldn't pry our limbs apart. _But how?! _Perry exclaimed in his head as he struggled to break free from his invisible bonds.

"Oh, you guys are awake." We looked up and saw a dog in front of us, wearing a lab coat that was obviously way too long for him. both of his hands were carrying a plate with four bottles of milk on it.

* * *

**Nicolas' POV**

As soon I had restrained my sleeping prisoners, I went to my living quarters to get some milk from the fridge. I mean, where else would you put your milk? Then, I heard some noises from the next room. Guessing that my 'guests' had woken up, I poured the milk into four bottles , placed them on a plate and carried them out to the agents. I approached them and saw them struggling with their 'bonds'. Smiling, I commented. "Oh, you guys are awake."

All I got in return was three "Mmmmh!" "Oh, sorry!" I immediately went over and took off their gags.

"Nicolas, what have you done to us?!" Perry shouted the second his gag was removed.

"Oh, nothing in particular, Perry." I reliped calmly. "I'd just restrained you so that you couldn't escape, that's all." I placed three of the bottles beside them and took the last one before sitting down opposite of them. "Bottoms up!" I said cheerfully and began to drink the milk. However, before the bottle actually reached my mouth, I peeked to see Perry and Sheila glaring at me while Pinky was looking uneasily at his bottle.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. Perry kept on glaring while Sheila replied. "If you hadn't noticed; we are still enemies and only you knew what you put into our drink."

"I would never do such a thing!" I declared. "There must be a way I could prove it." I said to myself, looking around for an inspiration. Spotting a beaker from a nearby table, a smile grew on my face and my eyes brightened as an idea formed in my head. "Got it!" I jumped up and ran to get the beaker. Coming back, I poured all the milk into it, mixed it and poured it back before the surprised agents even got a chance to say it. All they could managed was open mouths and stares.

"There!" I grinned, glad to find a way to solve a simple problem. "If you don't believe me, well I just have to drink the 'poisoned' milk then to prove it. Oh well, cheers!"

"Wait!" All three of them shouted, but by then I already drank all of the milk. "Well, if there's really poison in there, it must be a really tasty one." Giggling, I turned to the agents. "Just joking, you guys. Come on, the milk's not going anywhere, you know."

Perry managed to shake out of his stupor and continued glaring. "I would like to, but how could I since my hands are tied behind my back." He shot back with a retort.

"Oh..." My face turned red at that sentence as I gave an embarrassed laugh while rubbing the back of my head. "I'm...er...sorry about that." I stuttered as I gave another embarrassed laugh. "I can fix that."

I walked towards a nearby stool, with three puppet dolls sitting on it. Each doll had a strand of hair on its head, each with a different colour. "You are allowed to use your hands, but you are not allowed to harm me in any way possible." I said to the dolls, as if ordering them. A smile crept mysteriously as I turned to observe my three hostages. Their eyes were wide open and they were looking around, as if they were looking for someone. Then, I untied the strings that were holding their hands together. At the same time, I noticed that their hands were slumped as they were released from their bonds before their respective owners picked them up and examined them for injuries.

"What exactly did you do to us?" Perry asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" I replied innocently as soon as I walked back to them. Pinky and Sheila also looked at him, the same question in their eyes.

"Before you came in with the drinks, we couldn't even free our hands. But all you did was untying strings from some dolls and our arms are free now." Here, Pinky's and Sheila's eyes lit up as that realization sank in. Turning their heads to look at me, their eyes now had the same cold suspicion as the platypus.

"You are one smart platypus, aren't you?" I gave him a smile, albeit a sad and guilty one. Sighing, I looked at them in the eyes and admitted. "What I had done was that I had bound your minds to the dolls. Meaning you will be forced to do whatever I will do to them"

Their faces immediately changed from suspicion to fear. Again, it was Perry who managed to find his voice first. "When did you do it? How did you do it?" He demanded.

"It was when I brought you here after I kidnapped you from the warehouse." I answered truthfully. "When I injected you, I hypnotized you as well, so it was easier to bring you here. After I did that, I simply command each of you to do whatever the dolls do and tied the dolls up. That is why you weren't able to break free then."

Hearing those words, their eyes began to widen in realization and immediately shuffled back, trying to get away from me as far away as possible. "No...no, please...don't do it. I beg of you, don't do it please." They pleaded, tears began flowing down their frightened faces. Looking at them through sad eyes, I already knew the reason why and also expected this reaction. As long as I had those dolls, they were practically mine to control, mine to play with. But I didn't want to, and I hated it. I looked away hoping they would not see my eyes filled with tears of guilt and grief as well.

"I would never do such a thing like that." I said. "I'm a doctor, not a monster." Looking at them again, my voice softened to a reassuring tone and gave them a gentle smile. "I will set you free and get you home safely, I promise."

"Why should we trust you?" Sheila shouted. "You are the one who kidnapped us, so why should we believe that you would do that for us?"

"Ahh, funny thing about that, Sheila," I walked towards the dolls again, each step felt as if they are supporting my words. "I never asked you to trust me. In fact, I never wanted your trust in the first place. That was a promise I made not to you, but to myself." I gave another gentle smile to them. "I will set you free and get you home safely, I promise." Reaching the dolls, I untied the strings binding their legs together and immediately the agents' legs were loosened as well. Yet, sadly, I really wish I could have their company for a little while longer...

Suddenly, my expression changed to annoyed. "But why are we talking about dreadful matters when the night is still young!" I pretended to think for a while. "I know!" Snapping my fingers, I jumped in excitement. "Why don't I give you a tour around my workshop?"

"Your workshop?" All three agents asked dumbly. "Yeah, come on! There's so many things I wanted to show you." Just like that, I took the dolls, placed them in my chest pocket and ran off excitedly. The agents saw that coming and quickly took their bottles, just before they were pulled to their feet and forced to run after me.

The first thing on the tour was a brown collar on a table. "What do you think?" I asked excitedly. "I called it my Animal Translator Collar!" Upon closer inspection, the collar looked a bit big and bulky, not to mention the few burnt marks on the collar itself. Overall, it looked a bit uncomfortable and not that appealing to wear. "So how does it work anyway?" Pinky asked.

"Well, it's simple." I turned to face them and began my explanation. "As we all know, human cannot understand animal speech and animals can't talk to humans. So, after hours of research...and experiments, I realized that this is because the brainwaves of both animals and humans are on different frequencies.

"How this translator works is that it is connected to the nerves surrounding the vocal cords through the nerves on my neck. This way, it is directly connected to the part of our brain that controls speech. So the instant the brain had decided what to say, the translator will receive the impulse milliseconds before the vocal cords does, and adjust the frequencies instantly. Hence this makes the words that comes out from our mouths to be human." Finishing my speech, I noticed that the agents' faces were definitely not impressed, more like disbelief.

"I think that was a bit too far-fetched to be true. Prove it that it can actually work." Sheila demanded, skeptical of the results. "Of course I will, that was my intention all along." I giggled, putting on the collar and activated it. I just hope that it wouldn't malfunction again. "Testing. Testing. One, two, three." I said, relieved that the words coming out were human. Looking at the agents, I laughed at the sight of their open mouths and widened eyes and was about to say something cheesy like "You should have seen the look on your face!" when the collar started to fizz and sparks were flying out. Quickly, I unbuckled my collar and examined the damage.

"What's wrong? I thought that thing works." Pinky asked. "It did work, Pinky. It's just that the circuit-boards overloaded and the fuse is...well, fused." I replied, before sighing in annoyance. "I mean, come on! It's the seventh time this happens and I'm running out of parts for this." I began to pace in a circle with one paw rubbing my chin. "Come on, there must be a solution to this.!" Frustration was heard in my tone.

"Don't look at us," Sheila said nonchalantly. "It's your problem, not ours. So you go solve it yourself." _Yourself..._That word rang in my mind and stopped my pacing. Looking at a mirror, a smile grew as an imaginary bulb lit up above my head. "Is it something I said?" Sheila asked worriedly.

"EUREKA!" I jumped in delight and rushed to Sheila's side, knocking her over and began licking her face. "You, my dear lady, are a blinkin' genius! A genius indeed!" I said in between licks. "Hey, stop this! Please, enough!" Sheila laughed as she tried to avoid them. Even Perry and Pinky couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Ingenious! Why I didn't think of this before? I can't believe it was this simple!" I muttered the moment I got off of Sheila. Heading towards the table, I began modifying the collar, collecting necessary parts and fixed them into the collar while tossing away those that was either spoilt or not needed for this. In a few minutes, the modified collar was buckled around my neck. "So what do you think?" I asked in human, proud that a problem had finally been solved.

In truth, it was definitely better than before. The collar didn't seem as bulky as before, in fact it could have passed as an ordinary collar if it weren't for the burnt marks and a few disguised buttons. All three gave a thumbs up and I did a fist-pump. "How is it that the collar doesn't blow up this time?" Pinky asked again, fascinated. "It's because this time I'm not using as much energy as before." I replied, earning Pinky's questioning look. "You see, before I modified this thing, it was running on batteries, so naturally I had to use a lot of fuses to limit the current that was being used. However, because the collar had many other small parts to do their functions, naturally it would use a lot of current combined, going over the limit of the fuses. Yet, if I took out the fuses, the large current would damage the circuitry itself."

"What about now? What did you do to it then?" This time it was Perry who asked the question. "Simple, because this time I'm using the largest possible energy source that will always be in contact with it; me!" All three agents gasped, then Sheila asked. "But wouldn't this be the same as before? And wouldn't this exhaust you faster as well?"

"Oh, that. Firstly, what I did was to put mini-absorption panels in the collar so that they would directly take the energy needed from my blood. Not only that, I placed them all around the collar so that each individual part has its own power source. This way, it wouldn't damage them and this was way more convenient than replacing batteries. Also, this collar had always been using very little energy, so it would be taking as much energy as speaking. Plus, I will only be using this to speak with humans, so it would not be used very often."

Satisfied with the answer, the three of them smiled at seeing an incredible invention. "And this is not the only thing it can do." I announced, smiling mischievously. I turned a dial on the collar and I began a plain "Meow" while doing an impression of a cat. The agents were shocked at first before dropping to the floor with me, laughing at the sheer idiocity of that. Soon, I turned the dial and made noises of various animals while making impressions of them. The agents had to hug their stomachs in hopes of stopping their insides from spilling out because of laughing too much.

"Oh, this one's my favorite." I said. To everyone's amazement, I turned the dial and sat down, eyes unfocused and did a platypus chatter. All Perry did was opening his mouth so wide that it may drop to the floor, Pinky and Sheila were the first to laugh before I was unable to keep up the impression and fell down laughing as well. "That was not funny!" Perry shouted in indignation, causing the three of us to laugh even louder.

"But how did you managed to make those sounds?" Pinky asked once the laughter calmed down. "Oh, that's simple." I replied, wiping the few tears of laughter away. Bringing them to the table, I showed them a controller with an inbuilt screen and a few chips that can only be seen clearly through a magnifying glass. "You see, I used these chips to record both the words and the brainwave pattern when you speak while the controller recorded all of it. So all I need to do was to implant one of these chips at your throat and another on your head." I explained.

"And when did you record that?!' Perry demanded, peeved that his chatter was one of them. "Oh...hehe" I gave a guilty laugh. "It was the time when (gulp) you wore that...cone on...Heh" I gave another guilty laugh. "YOU ARE THE REASON I WORE THAT STUPID CONE! Why you little..."

"Moving on!" I interrupted Perry's threaten and moved to another invention, hoping he would cool down before I would lose a limb. As the tour continued, I couldn't help but that their initial skepticism and hostility faded away and were replaced by curiosity and excitement. Moving past various equipment, I explained their purpose and how it functioned. Obviously, most of them were either improvements or new ones with specific purposes that not even the scientists today could replicate it. Others were built for the fun of it after some side research. Like for this as an example...

"Hey, come look at this one." Immediately, the agents came and saw four metal bracelets. "These are my Hover Rings!" I proudly announced before I quickly made some modifications as well."They seem familiar..." Perry wondered.

"Of course they were, Perry. I used them to escape when you guys cornered me on the rooftop." I replied and their eyes lit up in recognition. "So this is what you used to jump in the air to the ground." Pinky stated, then asked. "But how does it work?"

I smiled, putting on the bracelets and activated them. Then, the outer rings expanded once more until they were slightly bigger than my paws. "You see these blades?" I asked, quickly stopping one of them. They nodded. In truth, there were three layers. The outer layer was connected to the middle layer by the blades and hence became the outer ring. The last layer was connected to my wrist, hence became the inner ring, and four highly-reinforced rods connected it to the middle layer, allowing the outer ring to spin without harming the limb.

"They resembled the blades in windmills," Sheila observed. "Because they are, Sheila, and that's their purpose.

"You see, these bracelets have two parts. This is the first part. When these blades spin, the air would be sucked down due to the way these blades were tilted. The air would slide down the passage created from the blades and was pushed down below my leg. Think of it as a jet engine, but this time the force is condensed into a circle that is much smaller, hence the force exerted would be greater.

"The second part would be how I am able to literally walk on air. You see, artificial gravity can be generated through two things: acceleration and centrifugal force. In other words, the faster the rings spin, the gravity created will be stronger. So, the air that is 'blown' from the outer ring will be trapped by the artificial gravity, creating a 'platform' and hence allow me to 'walk'on air.

"But wouldn't this exhaust you as well?" Sheila asked. "Well, yes, it may exhaust me greatly for now without further modifications, but it will be a risk I have to take."

"However, the calculations used for this were extremely precise and risky. The air input and the created gravity must be equal for this to happen, so one miscalculation could either malfunction or seriously injure myself." The agents gulped, knowing that that was not a joke. Trying to break the nervous tension, I grinned at them. "And do you know there is second mode to this?"

"What's that?" Perry inquired. "As you know," I explained. "Walking and running on air is possible when the force of the wind from the Rings must be equal to the gravity created. That is the first mode. However, when the Rings spin faster, the force of the wind will overcome the centrifugal force, hence overcoming gravity. This the second mode."

"But what does that mean?" Pinky insisted, confused. Grinning with delight, I answered. "It means this!" Immediately, I made some noises as a command as I made a run. Then, the rings spun faster than before and before the agents knew what happened, I was already in the air.

Laughing in excitement, I zipped around in the room, enjoying the feeling of the wind brushing against my fur. Soon, the agents overcame their initial shock and looked at me with excitement and joy. After a few minutes of flying, I landed amid the agents, shaking because of the adrenalin flowing in my blood. I turned to Pinky, smiling in a goofy kind of manner. "Yeah, I can fly." I said coolly.

After we had finished with tour around most of my machines, I took them to see where I did the...erm, chemistry side of my work. I told them most of my current improvements to the medicines made by humans, and secretly used them to help humans to cure their sicknesses. Perry once asked me whether I had actually tested it before trying them. I nodded, saying that I took a bit of their blood samples for experiments, not telling them that I sometimes I also used my own body as one as well. I also explained that I had to make very accurate calculations, for that was the thing that made a difference in healing the patient or killing him.

Then Pinky asked, "Then what was the liquid that you gave us back then?" "Oh, that?" I replied, shrugging. "That was a sleeping serum, my original recipe of course. A bit different than those you seen in clinics and hospitals." Perry thought back to the time at the warehouse and asked, "Is that what you injected us with back then?" "Yes, yes it is, Perry." I grinned.

As usual, they asked the same question every time I showed them an invention of mine. "So how does this one work then?" This time it was Sheila. I explained how normal medicines worked and how mine worked as well, and also gave the differences between the both of them as well. One of them was the fact that my medicine could only work for an hour for every unit, results may vary due to size and age of the one using it. "And I also made a concentrated and a diluted version of the serum, but I had restricted the usage of the concentrated one, since it works about ten hours in a unit, to one unit per dosage, just in case. But I hardly used them at all. So I stored them in the emergency boxes by the fire extinguishers, for you know...emergencies."

"So what happens if someone was injected with two units of the concentrated serum?" Pinky asked, curious to why I had put the restriction. Thinking for a while, I replied, "Let's just say that even _I _do not want to know about that." Then I gave a involuntary shudder. "And I really don't want to know." I muttered to myself.

"So, that's about it then." I announced once we exited the lab. " That's all for tonight, I guess." What about that one over there?" Pinky asked as his finger landed in the direction of yet another strange invention. It had a huge monitor with a strange keyboard, a few weird-looking helmets by the side of it and a chair to sit on. Just two metres behind was another chair, this time with restraints, with another yet different helmet on it.

As soon as my eyes laid on the device I'd built a week ago, my body began to shake all over as tears welled up in my eyes. "Hey, Nicolas. What's wrong?" Perry inquired, worried. The agents had realized my silence and was shocked to see me scared of something that I built. All those fears and worries were coming back to me now, every one of them ever since I built that thing. _What if who I was before was someone whom I hated to be?__ What if my memories would get ruined and cannot be fixed? What if...? What if...? What_ _if...?_ I clutched my head in a futile attempt to shield myself._  
_

Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking back up, I realized that it was Sheila. "Why are you crying?" A simple question, yet it's very difficult to answer. "I'm scared of using that thing."

"What?" Pinky exclaimed, surprised. "But why?" I shook my head, signalling that I didn't want to talk about it. Sighing, she looked into my eyes. "Nicolas, I don't know why you are afraid of it, but you must have built that thing for a reason. If you don't take a step right now, then you'll never move forward." She said kindly. The words seemed to give me the courage I needed and I stood up, steeling myself. Walking over to the machine, I activated it and set the commands needed for the process. "What did you tell him, Sheila?" Pinky asked, amazed as the three agents walked over as well.

"Just a few words of encouragement." Sheila replied, smiling as she was glad that she was able to help.

When they reached the invention, Perry was amazed at the configurations and whatnot on the monitor. "What'cha doing?" He inquired, taking upon a teasing tone.

"Stop running away." All three recoiled at the serious tone I used. "What?" Pinky asked timidly, shrinking at the fierce look on my face. Suddenly, I whipped around, snatching the dolls from my pocket and shove it in front of the faces. Immediately, the three agents stiffened and stood rigidly as their muscles froze at their position.

"What are you doing?" Perry shouted, his face paled because what they had feared came true. "Doing what I had to do ever since I built this thing. But since the three of you are here, this would be easier and more convenient." I replied coolly, giving them a determined look.

"Perry, go stand by that lever." I ordered, pointing at the part in question. "When I give you the signal, push it down and don't pull it back up until the bar reaches 100%." This time I pointed at the screen, showing a bar with a line showing '0%'. " When it does, pull it up immediately. Now go!" I ordered and immediately, Perry spun around and headed towards the lever. Perry was desperately trying to disobey his order but he was unable to stop his own feet, as if they had a mind on their own.

Turning to the remaining two agents, I ordered. "Pinky, Sheila, you are to restrain me to the chair over there as soon as I put on the helmet and step aside." Pointing to the second chair, I continued. "After which, you two are not allowed to undo the restraints until Perry pulls up the lever. When he did, release me and carry me back here, I may be too weak to even walk by then." Their eyes widened at the resigned look on my face. "Come on." I said wearily as I put down the dolls and walked towards the chair. Pinky and Sheila followed, and just like Perry, they struggled all the way but it was of no use.

Placing the helmet on my head, I sat on the chair, looking sadly in the floor as the two agents reluctantly bind my limbs to the chair. "Nicolas, stop! Whatever that you're doing, don't do it, please!" Sheila pleaded, tears running down her cheeks as she was forced to step aside once her part was done.

"Hold that thought, Sheila." I replied, smiling sadly. Before she could say another word, I barked. "Perry, NOW!"

The second he heard the signal, Perry was straining to resist obeying my order. "Oh, no you don't!" He grunted, his muscles burning with the effort of stopping himself pushing the lever down. However, it was no use, his arms pushed down the lever, finishing its wicked deed.

"NO, NICOLAS!"

* * *

**A/N**

Phew, finally it was done. Sorry I was two weeks late. As you can see, this was a very long chapter so it might take a while to type. Not only that, this was kind of an important chapter, one of the few in this story. This was Part 1 of this scene, and Part 2 will continue from where we have left off. You may be wondering what does the mysterious machine do, but don't worry , all will be revealed soon.

**Spoiler alert: There will be a surprise in the next chapter, so get your thinking caps on and be ready. There is definitely a reward for those who got it right.**

**Review Reply**

**shadowayn:** I don't think so. Elites are assigned to those who were to be a threat. But so far Nicolas had only been stealing and having 'guests' to his 'living quarters. He's a dog of his words, so yeah he will sent them home. (No! I just gave you another spoiler!) But he will be caught in later chapters, this time by a group of Expert Agents led by Perry again. (Darn it! Stop giving hints!)

Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
